Michael
.]] Michael (ミカエル, Mikaeru) is a demon in the series. History Michael is an archangel, one of the principal 50 angels in Christian lore, and of the ten archangels of Islamic tradition. In Christianity, he is viewed as the field commander of the Army of God and led it in the war against Satan and the fallen angels. He is also a saint and thus carries the title "St. Michael The Archangel." He is mentioned by name in the Book of Daniel and the Book of Revelations. In the book of Daniel, Michael appears as "one of the chief princes" who in Daniel's vision comes to the angel Gabriel's aid in his/her contest with the angel of Persia, and is also described there as the advocate of Israel and "great prince who stands up for the children of your people". In Islam, Mikail serves as one who delivered bounty and sustenance to all living things as commanded by God. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Divine Race *Kyuyaku Megami Tensei: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Seraph Race, Final Boss (Chaos and Neutral routes) *Shin Megami Tensei II: Herald *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil Coliseum: Tennin Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Seraph Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Seraph Race, Event Boss *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Herald Race, DLC Boss *Last Bible'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei: Divine Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Herald Race, Boss *Ronde: Herald Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Judgement Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Judgement Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Judgement Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Judgement Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Judgement Arcana *''Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Antagonist *Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS): Antagonist *Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light Version'' *''DemiKids Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Light Race, Optional Boss Profile One of the four archangels in the service of YHVH, usually seen with Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel. Michael often takes the role of leader amongst the four. ''Shin Megami Tensei As the one responsible in leading the forces of the Messian Church in order to erect the Basilica and bringing forth the Thousand Year Kingdom of God, Michael stands in his chambers located on the heart of the last floor of the Basilica as the last enemy and final boss fight the protagonist must face in Chaos and Neutral alignments; while serving as a non-playable ally if he is Law aligned, providing aid in the attainment of the "Angel Ring"—a valuable item needed for the final showdown against Asura to become available. In contrast to this, Michael's own throne room is inaccessible unless the player has the "Devil Ring" in his possession, but only if he follows the Chaos route. No item is required in the Neutral path. He poses as the leader of the Seraph angels and serves as the most powerful servant of God in Earth, instructing the Law Hero in his Messiah persona and the other angels from behind the curtains in the completion of the messian fortress, being in the escorting of servants from Shinagawa to aid in the construction, and spreading the messian religion through the television broadcastings on Tokyo Tower. Michael firmly believes that, as a human, the hero has no right whatsover in deciding what is right and what is wrong for the world. That only God has such power, and so, judges the protagonist actions as a way to proclaim that he is "better than God". With that said, Michael proceeds to engage the heroes in the final battle, where he is slain and the balance of the world finally restored. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Michael appears in the guise of one of the senate elders (the one in the red robe). After defeating Raphael and Uriel earlier, he will reveal himself to Aleph and his party, where he will fight them. After he is defeated, a false projection of YHVH will appear. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Michael appears as a Seraph-race demon in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. Unlike the previous installments, Michael bears the distinction of not fighting the player characters. Michael, however, can only be summoned by fusing Gabriel, Raphael, and Uriel together during a full Kagutsuchi. In the updated re-release of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, titled Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Maniax (Lucifer's Call in the PAL release), players can gain access to a higher class Seraph race demon, Metatron, who serves as the strongest Seraph race demon, by using Michael and another Divine or Seraph-type demon as a fusion component, while using a Tyrant-type demon as a sacrifice in a Sacrificial Fusion. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Michael first appeared in the Judgement Battle event as one of the event bosses. In this event, players were able to loot a summon PG from the end chest to acquire the ability to summon him. He was later added as an obtainable plug-in through the Secret Room instance. He is a special triple fusion of Gabriel, Virtue, and Samael. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' The true identity of one of the masked men at Kagome Tower. He reveals his true form at Shene Duque alongside the other three. In the DLC Challenge Quest, Clipped Wings 2, Michael appears after Flynn has defeated Gabriel, and tells her to retreat for the time being. After his defeat, Gabriel leaves, but not before saying that she won't forget what has happened. After Mastema locks away the three angels, he returns Flynn to his present time. Completing the quest earns the character two Shining Hairs, the summoning mediums neccesary for fusing Gabriel and Michael. ''Last Bible'' Michael can be recruited if the player chooses to continue the game at Nova. Aside from Solion, he is the only demon that has more than three skills. ''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil Coliseum'' Michael is one of the 5 secret fusions of the game. He can be summoned only after defeating Lie by fusing Metatron with another Tennin clan demon. ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' Michael is the boss fought in Zebr of Amnesia on all Dark- and Neutral Routes. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Michael appears as Eriko Kirishima's ultimate Persona. In order to fuse him, the player needs the Judgement Contract totem. Being returned to the Velvet Room at MAX rank, Michael produces Heaven's Gate, a rifle equippable by Eriko, Kei Nanjo or Reiji Kido. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona Manga'' Michael appears in the 43th chapter of the manga, summoned by Eriko Kirishima during the fight against Pandora. Unlike his game counterpart, this Michael knows Makarakarn instead of Tetrakarn. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Michael can be summoned when the player is at least level 78 by using 332 Judgement cards. When returned to the Velvet Room at MAX Rank, Michael produces the Morning Star Material Card, which unlocks the summoning of Lucifer. Alternatively, Michael can also mutate into Lucifer, which can save the player the trouble of collecting 396 Devil cards to summon Lucifer. In the Japanese version of the game, Michael is stated to be Lucifer's brother. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Michael can't be summoned through normal means at first. In order to unlock him, the player must summon Ameretat, who has a 12.5% of chancs of mutating into Michael (otherwise, she'll mutate into Futsuno Mitama). After successfully mutating Ameretat into Michael, he is added to the list of summonable Personas in the Velvet Room. This event is carried over in a New Game Plus. ''Persona 3'' Michael appears as a Persona of the Judgement Arcana in Persona 3. The Protagonist can summon him after reaching Lv. 72 or above. In reference towards his role as a skilled swordsman among the archangels, Michael possesses his unique Slash-based physical attack, aptly named Heaven's Blade. ''Persona 3 FES'' Michael returns as a Persona of the Judgement Arcana in Persona 3: FES. In FES also introduces the Weapon Fusion system, where fusing Michael with a Nihil weapon grants the second strongest rapier-classed weapon, Deus Xyphos (God Sword). In the playable epilogue of FES, titled The Answer, Aigis can also summon Michael with the appropriate Personas in the Velvet Room. ''Persona 4'' Michael returns as a Persona of the Judgement Arcana in Persona 4. He is available to be summoned once the Protagonist reaches Lv. 72 or above. In Persona 4, Michael no longer holds the unique distinction of learning the skill Heaven's Blade, as Metatron is able to learn the skill as well. ''Devil Children: Red/Black Book'' Michael is the main antagonist of the game and the Great Angel who rules the others. He is the father of the Angel Child Nagahisa Kai. Believing that humans and demons are beyond salvation, Michael manipulates his son into coming to his side in order to begin Armageddon. He explains God's existence to his son in the Light Palace. If Setsuna Kai or Mirai Kaname reject his goal of Armageddon then Lucifer will arrive. Where the two debate on whether humans and demons are worth saving. Michael will fight after their discussion as one of his sons demons against either Setsuna or Mirai. After his defeat he will fade away alongside Nagahisa. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Michael can perform the Light combo Holy Shield with Marduk and the Dark combo Armageddon with Lucifer. Michael is obtained by ranking up Archangel. ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Michael is one of the rulers of Tenkai alongside Enoch. Shocked at the war between Enoch and Zebul, he begins to suspect something is wrong when angels are sent by Enoch to assassinate him. He attempts to reason with Adnachiel, but learns it was a dark demon in disguise once Akira beats him. He gives Akira the King Riser and tells him that demons are gathering in the Tower of Babel. After beating Fire Book Michael will be the final optional boss faced in Highest Peak. Defeating him has him join the party. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Michael can be fought as an optional boss in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2, after the events of Sera's awakening, a Karma Facility scientist released four Seraph-based Atma demons, hoping to stop the turmoil and chaos. Should Gale be able to successfully interrogate the scientist, he will reveal the presence of the Seraphs, unlocking the option to challenge them. Should players defeat the first three Seraphs, Uriel, Raphael, and Gabriel, Michael will await the party in the ground area of the Occupied Sector, where the Sun shines down. The player must then defeat the first three Seraphs in a gauntlet-style fight, with Michael challenging the party at the end. He calls the party 'fools' for ignoring the "Great Will", and asks God to give him power to destroy the party's ignorance and sins. Michael, along with the three Seraphs' speech reminisce the events and their role in Shin Megami Tensei II. The "Dragon Slayer" mantra, which grants several of Michael's skills, as well as the Gospel ammo will be obtained upon defeating him. Michael goes through stages during the fight, at first he will simply use single-target -dyne spells, then start mixing in Vanity and Physical attacks, and finally when he gets low on HP he will start using Omnipotence and Megidolaon. An Attack Mirror is an easy way to ruin his day during the final stage. Another quirk with Michael is that his AI is set to start using Rage along with Omnipotence constantly if the party uses -kaja skills to go +3. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Boss |Electricity= Repel |Force= - |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= Resist: Bind, Poison, Panic, Sleep, Sick |Skill1= Inferno of God |Effect1= Heavy Fire attack, Pierce effect, all enemies. |Skill2= Lamentation |Effect2= Inflicts the Bind, panic, sick, poison and brand status effects, all enemies. |Skill3= Silent Prayer |Effect3= Removes all buffs and debuffs, all enemies and allies. |Skill4= Charge |Effect4= Boosts damage of next physical or gun attack by 150%. |Skill5 = Javelin Rain |Effect5 = Medium Phys attack, all enemies|Skill6 = Fallen Grace |Effect6 = Almighty Attack for 666 damage. Target: One Enemy. }} Summonable ally |Electricity= Null |Force= - |Expel= Null |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1 hit, 1 enemy |Skill1= Inferno of God |Effect1= Heavy Fire attack, Pierce effect, all enemies |Cost1= 50 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2= Fallen Grace |Effect2= Almighty Attack for 666 damage. Target: One Enemy. |Cost2= 44 MP |Level2= Innate |Skill3= Archangel's Law |Effect3= Induces Smirk, Cannot be used when suffering an ailment, 1 ally |Cost3= 50 MP |Level3= 99 |Specialfusion= Herald Gabriel x Divine Cherub |Requiredquest= Clipped Wings 2 DLC |Drop= }} ''Last Bible'' ''Majin Tensei 2: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' |RN= |SK= |TH= |HV= |FI= |WT= |WI= |ER= |IC= |EL= |NC= |LI= |DK= |AL= |NR= |MN= |Profile= Fiery seraph whose name means "Who Is Like God." |Cards= 332 |Type1= Mutates into |Description1= Michael can mutate into Lucifer. |Skill1= Hieroglyphein |Effect1= Deal Light damage (dependent on the Persona's level timesing its rank) to all enemies. |Skill3= Megidolaon |Effect3= Deal high Almighty damage to all enemies. |Skill5= Samarecarm |Effect5= Revive and recover full HP for one ally. |Skill7= Hamaon |Effect7= Deal instant Light kill to all enemies. |Skill8= Omni Dimension |Effect8= Instantly kill one enemy, non-elemental. |SkillM= Asteroid Bomb |EffectM= Deal high Almighty damage to one enemy. }} ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''The Answer'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Children: Black/Red Book'' ''As an Ally'' ''As a Boss'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Trivia *The illustration of Michael in Shin Megami Tensei, along with his in-game model continuity, resembles the sculpture of St. Michael's Victory over the Devil by Sr. Jacob Epstein in Coventry Cathedral. *The original Shin Megami Tensei contains data for Michael as a regular demon among the other seraphim, with similar stats but very different resistances. *Even with his signature attack referencing swords, Michael has rarely been seen using a sword. Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Herald Race Category:Boss Type Category:Shin Megami Tensei Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Bosses Category:Majin Tensei Demons Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Ronde Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Divine Race Category:Devil Children Fire/Ice Book Bosses Category:Holy Type Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: if... Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Bosses